Apparatus, such as mobile cellular telephones, usually include one or more antennas for enabling the apparatus to communicate wirelessly with other such apparatus. The apparatus may include electronic components (such as a display, a processor, a memory and so on) mounted on a printed wiring board. These components may electromagnetically interfere with the antenna and cause noise in a received and/or transmitted signal.
It would therefore be desirable to provide an alternative apparatus.